


The Lost Children Of Ardia (Postponed)

by Weird_Writing_Mimicry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalyptic War, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writing_Mimicry/pseuds/Weird_Writing_Mimicry





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – It Has Finally Begun...**  
  
     

     The village was bustling with life, but not with just any life. It was full of human survivors, generations upon generations of those who survived the mythical uprising but we will be only focusing on one of them. A young man with long platinum blonde hair in a shoulder braid and a few lose strands of hair that frames his round face, lush lashes that slightly hide big baby blue eyes. He seems to be walking through the village with a woven basket in tow, happily waving at others and stopping for small talk. The young man’s full, curvy body with a little pooch were covered by a white sleeveless, swooping neckline tunic that went mid-thigh with a brown braided belt and beige sandals.  He stops at the entrance of the village were two guards stand by, stoically protecting it like the men before them. One of the two guards smile at the boy approaching them, “Hello, Mai! Going out of the village, are we?” The blonde. Who we now know is named Mai, smiled back at the friendly guard and nodded, “Yes, I thought I could gather more herbs and berries. heard that they were getting low so I thought I could help out.” The other guard who stood quietly chuckles, ruffling Mai’s hair which caused him to pout and try to fix his hair, “You are too kind, Mai. Hopefully, your kindness won’t get in you in trouble one day.”Mai laughs softly, shaking his head and making a ‘shooing’ gesture, “I’ll be fine! Being kind will do this world some good.” The two guards share a worried look and shrug in sync, knowing full well Mai has gotten into trouble before for the exact same thing. “Just be careful okay? We don’t need to lose more people out there.” one of the guards said as Mai is let pass them, both of the guards’ grips on their spears tighten. As he is walking past, he waves at them one last time before entering the forest in front of them.  
  
      An hour later in the woods, Mai finally looks up from where he is picking blueberries and sighs, wiping his forehead, “I think this will be enough for the village, my basket is almost overflowing.” He stands up from the berry bush with a groan, rubbing down his back with a fist and stretches out the rest of his body, sighing contently, “I’m glad that the sun hasn’t set yet, it gives me shivers just thinking about it.” Mai shivers, rubbing his arms and then looks at the position of the sun with a hand shielding his eyes but still squints, “Speaking of which, I should get going. I don’t want to the whole village to worry and go looking for me.” He then starts to head back home, only stopping at a clear-water river for a drink. It was so clear you could see each individual rock at the bottom and any fish that swim. He gently kneels at the river bank, heartily drinking from the water with his cupped hands until he hears a noise from across the river and he looks across the river, face paling once he realizes what was on the other side. it was a male centaur. Though the centaur was majestic with the light hitting his chestnut coat making it seemly shimmer and his black patches on his ankles seem darker, he knew much better. Mai eyes travel up to the human portion of the centaur, his wiry muscles under slightly tan skin and lean, oval-shaped face compliments his narrow rust gold eyes, if he looked close enough he could see a cluster of freckles across his nose and cheeks. Their eyes meet after a moment of observation, not breaking eye contact until Mai flinches onto his butt and scooting away from the bank, stunned. The centaur never breaks eye contact as he starts to cross the river, his eyes borrowing holes into the back of the retreating human who was scrambling to get away. Once Mai realizes that the centaur was heading towards him everything went quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was his hooves hitting the pebbles and his own thumping heartbeat which filled him with dread.   
  
     Mai finally pulls himself together enough to run from the river as fast as he could, not once glancing back to see if he was being followed and beads of sweat were already traveling down his forehead. As he runs away, he pleads in his mind not to be caught and be home already, Unfortunately, just as Mai is getting close to the village and relief soon filled him, along with hope, he trips over a large log that was almost camouflaged my moss with the centaur right on heels. He curls up on the other side of the log, groaning in pain and clutching his twisted ankle. As he is laying there, a shadow looms over him, the centaur has finally caught him. He stares down at the injured human, the centaur’s intense gold eyes borrowing again into Mai’s scrunched up ones. After a few moments of thought, the centaur reaches a hand towards the human and he can feel it inching ever closer, a whimper slipping out. Once the hand was mere inches away, suddenly a haunting howl ripping through the forest causing the leaves to rustles. The centaur’s hand stops while the other flinches, a loud whine the only other noise after the howl. Suddenly a fireball out of nowhere hits him in the chest, pushing him back and stunning him. A figure jumps in between them, it was a kitsune…a magical beast of great power and tricks. Its silver fur shines bright in the waning sun, eyes that shine bright like blue fire and long tails flicking in irritation, the breeze fluttering long locks of the same silver hair making her seem more beautiful than she already was. “Really? Hurting a helpless human? And here I thought the noble centaurs were below that.”, she said with hands on her hips, a little smirk playing on her lips. The centaur huffs, scraping a hoof on the ground before charging at the kitsune and injured Mai. The kitsune growls before getting low to the ground, just before he hits them, she jumps up and breathes fire on the centaur, causing him to fall back. While he was distracted, the Kitsune grabs the back of Mai’s tunic and runs away with him in tow. The injured human is limp as they run, not believing for a second that this was truly happening and after what feels like another hour of feeling the wind chill him to the bone, he feels the ground crash into his back, groaning. The mysterious Kitsune was already gone by the time guards found him and got him to the healers. Once Mai was checked over then got his ankle bandaged up and mercilessly questioned by the elders, he is resting in his room. He stares out the window at the shining moon, trying to process all that happened and his shoulders slump with a sigh, turning away from it. Mai pulls the sheet up to his chin, wondering about the Kitsune. “This is all too much but I guess I should count myself lucky….if she didn’t..Iii should stop thinking like that.” He closes his eyes, “I guess I should be thankful to her, I hope one day I can thank her in person”, soon falling asleep after his last though, taking no notice to the pair of vibrant blue eyes watching him carefully through the window.

* * *

      Well, this is it. A new chapter, a whole new story. I hope you guys are still with me after the huge gap, my only excuses are my Minecraft addiction and laziness. I also hope you guys like it and please, please remember to leave a comment. I don’t care if it is criticism or your opinion, it is a little disheartening without it. Anyway, this is the first of three chapters I will put up so buckle up.


	2. Clarity And Fear Of The Future

     Mai was walking along the borders of the village, the events of yesterday still reeling in his mind. That was too close of a call, if that kitsune hadn’t saved him…he wouldn’t even want to begin to think of what the centaur would do to him. Mai stops walking with a sigh, staring out at the vast forest next to him, seemingly getting lost in in the lush trees and greenery, and after a while he snaps out of his trance when he notices a pair of golden big, almost doe-like eyes staring back at him, jumping back in fright. Soon, a fox-eared head pops out of the bushes. It was a little, round faced kitsune girl with alabaster skin, a button nose and long, light purple pigtails, continuing to stare at the human. The little kit’s hair sways gently in the breeze as the two stare each other down and finally the little girl climbs out of the bushes towards Mai as he backs away slowly, brushing herself off. She stops just outside of the forest and slightly in the village, “So you’re the boy my sister saved, you look more girly than I thought.” The human blinks in confusion, “What? More girly?” The kitsune kit tilts her head, a fluffy tail swaying slowly behind her and a smirk playing on her lips, “Never mind that, I wanted to met the human that caught my sister’s eye.” Mai gives her a confused look until he remembers the fox woman that saved his life, “Do you mean that other kitsune who saved me? I owe her my life.” The little fox pup nods, grinning, “Yup! My big sis said you were someone important to both the human race and the mythical race. Something about them together or something.” The blondette thought about what she is saying with his brows furrowed, trying to put things together, “What? I’m confused, I’m just a normal person. I can’t help anyone, let alone unite to races.” The kitsune girl shrugs, “I don’t know how but I should go before I get caught by big sis. Bye-bye human who will save the world one day.” With that the little fox girl jumps into the bushes, disappearing and leaving a stunned Mai reaching out for her, telling her to wait. He sighs when he realizes that she is not coming back and he decides to head back into the village, deep in thought, ‘What does she mean ‘save the world’? I’m just a human, a weak one at that. I have no idea what is going on but I have a feeling my life won’t be quiet anymore.’ Mai snaps out of his thoughts when he enters the market place part of the village, giving smiles and waving at those who pass by and stopping to chat with stall owners and customers alike. He stops at a fruit vendor, buying a variety fruit basket and pays, thanking the vendor before taking a bite of a juicy red apple. Mai continues to walk around, eating his apple until a young man appears before him with a boyish grin. Mai recognizes him as one of the would be hunters. He had dirty blonde hair in a long buzz cut, a slim, oval face with sightly hollow cheeks and a thin nose scrunched up slightly in happiness. Hooded brown eyes sparkling with untapped energy, his physique was lithe but packed with muscles and he wore only a pair of dark olive leggings with leather sandals. His name was James, he dreamed of being one of our best hunter in our village. Mai smiles shyly, putting his half-eaten apple back into the basket and nervously clasps his hands in front of him, “Hello James, it’s nice to see you again. How are things?” James grins brilliantly, almost blinding the smaller male, “Hey! I’m doing good. I’ve been wondering actually..ummm,,,weelll...” He soon becomes nervous, giving Mai a nervous smile and he scratches the back of his neck. The sudden turn of emotions confused the bearer, tilting his head with a little frown, “What’s wrong?” James stared at the ground, kicking a small pebble near by and mumbles, it was soft but Mai was able to catch it, “I was wondering...if I could be one of your suitors.” He can feel his face heating up to a healthy red at that, biting his lip, “O-Oh...I haven’t thought of this yet.” The older would be hunter smiles softy, taking something out of this pocket, “I know you need time to think about it but I already got you a courting gift.” James holds out a fist, seemingly clutching an item and once he unfurls it Mai would see it was a small beige box wrapped in a white ribbon tied in a neat little bow, which he took with gentle care. He unwrapped the gift, eyes widening when he sees a polished river rock bracelet and it takes it out like it was made of glass, feeling the beads between his fingers, “This is...so beautiful..Thank you.” James smiles gently, scratching the back of his head, “I’m glad you like it, just please think about me as a potential tutor. I should go, hunter training is calling me.”, and he quickly sped off not before kissing his forehead. He stands there stunned, still holding the bracelet and after a while he grins like a fool, putting on the bracelet. Mai walks back to his house, fiddling with his new bracelet and cradling it close with a huge grin, eyes sparking with happiness. “A courting gift...just for me.”, he says to himself. He enters his hut that was off the ground a little, supported by pillars and stops at a small desk cluttered with books and notes about wildlife and different herbal plants, sitting down to shift through them. Mai thinks to himself, ‘I did all this research but I still feel useless and with all that has happened, I don’t know what to do.”. He sigh, getting up to make some tea and he heads into the kitchen, bending over to a bottom cabinet to grab the metal kettle. As Mai was searching around he feels someone feels tap his shoulder, jumping up quickly and yelping loudly, turning towards the person who scared him. It was the little girl, rolling on the ground with laughter and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Once he realizes that it was just the kitsune pup from before he pouts at her with his arms crossed, “T-that wasn’t very nice of you, miss whoever you are! You could’ve given me heart attack.” The little kitsune girl stops, getting up and looks confused before she realizes that she never introduced herself to the human, “My name is Seishin! I just wanted to check up on you.” Seishin then sees the bracelet on Mai’s wrist, raising a brow, “Where did you get that?” Mai glances at it, smiling shyly and starts to play with it, a blush spreading across his cheeks and across his nose, “It’s a courting gift from one of the trainee hunters in my village.” She tilts her head, her tail swishing behind her, “Sooo?” He gives her a very confused look, repeating what she said. Seishin sighs, rolling her eyes and coming closer, flicking the bracelet, “Are ya going to accept the courting or what?” Mai’s whole face becomes red, sputtering and the young pup could’ve sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears, “Uuuhmn….I-I...U-uh need to think about it.” She crosses her arms in a huff, ears flicking in irritation, “I mean, your coming of age is coming quickly now. Sooo…” He squints his eyes in anger, brows furrowed, “Yes I am coming of age soon but I don’t know how it is any of your business.” Seishin huffs, one hand on her hip and the other waggling a finger at him, “For your information, none of the guys in this village are your one true partner.” Mai raises a brow at that, unsure what she meant, “What do you mean?” She rolls her eyes, shaking her head, “What I mean is, you aren’t going to find your one true partner here. At least, that is what my big sis said.” He looks uncertain, grabbing the kettle after finding it and then fills it with water, heating it up on the stove, “And what is this one true partner? And how do you know all this? I thought kitsunes weren’t future seers.” Seishin goes to a near by small table, jumping onto it to sit, “We may not have future sight but there is an oracle that told us a prophecy about what will happen between our two races in the future.” Once the water is boiling, he places tea backs inside the kettle and waits patiently for it to steep, “This all sounds impossible but what does it have with me?” She giggles, smirking mischievously, “Silly! It has everything to do with you.” The tea was finished, Mai pours the pipping hot tea in two cups and turns towards back around with the cups on a tray, blinking in surprise when he sees she is not there. He sighs, putting the tray with the tea down on the table and sitting down in one of the chairs next to it, “I wish someone would just give me straight answers here. I also wish people would disappear suddenly.”

     Mean while Seishin walks down abandoned in the forest, skipping along while happily humming until a figure steps out from the trees in front of her, “Oh hey big sis!” The figure, which was the older kitsune that saved Mai’s life, crosses her arms in irritation and glares at the smaller one, “And just what do you think your doing?” She hops over to her big sister, grinning ear to ear, “I just wanted to meet the human the oracle was raving about, he seemed very promising.” The elder kitsune sighed deeply, uncrossing her arms and turns to walk deeper into the forest away from the path, looking over her shoulder at her little sister, “Just….don’t interfere too much. We need for the prophecy to take place naturally.” Seishin gives a dismissal sound, following her sister once she began to head into the deeper part of the forest, “Don’t worry! I won’t be too nosy.” The older sister gives her a doubtful look as they walked together, soon disappearing into the depths of the forests.

* * *

     Before I get into anything I want to say I am sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out, I have no idea why this one chapter was just kicking my butt in the typing out portion of this. I hope you all like it and please remember to tell others about my stories, comment and read my other stories. Now that ordeal was over hopefully I can back into the swing of things.


End file.
